The Wizards Guide to Dimension Hopping
by AbbessRowena
Summary: What if Serenity stumbled upon a shimmering book in the library? And why did it seem to pose the answer to all her questions?


The Wizard's Guide To Dimension Hopping, By: AbbessRowena  
  
Japanese Words -Bishoujo: Pretty -Senshi: Warrior -Hime: Princess (Serenity-hime means "Princess Serenity") -Tuski: Moon -No: Of (Tuskino means of the Moon)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The ownership goes to Takeuchi Naoko- sama. All I have is pocket lint! I swear! *shows the fuzzy blue lint from her jeans pocket* see?  
  
AGES: -Serenity: 16 -Senshi: 16 -Other Characters: Will Say...possibly...  
  
Now! On to my story! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Wandering through the dark isles of the Jubann public library, Serenity raised a hand and ran it along the spines of the old and worn books. Looking down to the ground, she seemed to see a sparkle on one of the lower shelves. Crouching down, she slowly pulled out a shimmering book with a orange cover. "This must be a joke..." she said, as a strand of silver hair fell over her shoulder. Tucking it back into one of her twin buns on either side of her head, she smoothed out the long strands falling from the buns before taking a closer look at the text on the cover. The book was entitled "A Wizard's Guide to Dimension Hopping".  
While Serenity was a powerful wizard (a Senior Advisor no less) she wondered if it was possible to travel into different dimensions. Taking out her P.W.M or Personal Wizard's Manual (her's was in the form of a Palm Pilot) she ran a scan on the book. The resulting readout was thus:  
  
"A Wizard's Guide To Dimension Hopping"  
-Classification: Book  
-Publication Date: 824 SM  
-Author: S. Lunar  
-Dewey Decimal: 133.43 L  
-Current Possessor: S. Lunar II  
  
She snickered slightly at the 'Current Possessor' remark. "Thanks P.W.M" she said, whispering quietly. "You just had to add that, didn't you?" she said, setting her palm pilot on the shelf at eye level. Looking at the screen, a window opened labeled 'Conversation' and jumbled letters sorted themselves out. Now legible, they read "Of Course, Madam.". Sighing, Serenity picked up the small computer and stowed it in her pocket.  
Carrying the strange book up to the checkout counter, she smiled at the librarian manning the desk. "Hello Ms. Walker" serenity said, placing the book and library card on the counter.  
"Why hello Serenity! One book today? A new low..." Carol Walker said, giggling at her somewhat funny joke.  
"I think it is..." Serenity replied, trailing off into a giggle with one hand over her mouth. Smiling, she held her breath as the mysterious book was successfully checked out.  
"Now it's due in three weeks... on October the Tenth." the librarian replied, handing both the book and the library card over the counter to the silver-haired teen. Serenity smiled as she took the book and left.  
Walking out into the bright September day, a curious beeping started from her pocket. Reaching in, she pulled out P.W.M. Displayed on the screen was a small map and a message from the palm itself.  
"Youma Attack, Madam" was displayed in the conversation window above a map with a silver dot and a blood red dot on the Juuban Map. Depositing P.W.M and her book in her sub-space pocket, she slowly closed her eyes and did a quick power check. Trying to see which form to take based on her senshi's (currently disbanded) powers, deciding to take her least powerful form, The Original Bishoujo Senshi, Sailor Moon. With quick finger movements, a black and silver broach fell into her fingers.  
After three shouted words and a spectacular light show, the black- skirted/heeled and silver-bowed senshi adjusted the silver v-shaped tiara on her forehead before taking to the skies with massive silver and black feathered wings. Soaring above the Jubann city-scape, she began scanning the ground for the youma.  
Spotting the large ugly creature fashioned after a animal who's name was unknown, she laughed. Landing, her magnificent wings disappeared in a shower of sparkles as another deft finger movement brought out a beautiful black staff topped with a silver crescent moon and before long she was dashing the final yards towards eventual confrontation.  
"Hold it right there" she proclaimed in a loud voice, making the youma cast aside it's current victim. "Agent of Love and Justice, I am the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon!" she said, twirling the long staff before holding it in front of her.  
"WRAHORAH!!!!" the ugly youma screamed, words melded together into one blurb of speech as it charged her, similar to a ugly rhinoceros. Laughing, Sailor Moon stepped out of the way as the youma came towards her. Wielding her staff like a baseball-bat, she whacked it on the head before leaping out of the way of the retaliating spiked tail.  
Pivoting on a heeled boot, she shouted "LUNAR BEAM" as she flourished her staff. Glowing slightly, the crescent moon emitted a similarly shaped beam of light putting a hole clean through the youma, exposing it's innards before the carcass turned to shimmering white dust.  
"Moondusted..." Sailor Moon muttered, falling backwards to lean against a tree. Pulling her communicator out of her sub-space pocket, she pushed the button with a small face of a black cat on it. The screen lit up and the word 'Contacting...' cycled across the screen. A second later, a slightly groggy Luna appeared.  
"Yes?... Sailor Moon? Serenity... why are you transformed?" the cat said, slowly waking up.  
"A blasted youma attack. Really... I'm grateful to P.W.M... he caught it before it could do much damage and collect any energy. So how are you?" she said, trying to change the subject. She watched Luna sigh and hang her furry head.  
"You know we must awaken your inner senshi soon... even if they aren't in this dimension. You cant continue going solo. Serenity-hime. Please listen to me. I know your capable. Even more capable than your mother... but one of these days you'll get into a fight you cant win... and the world would be out a senshi. So please. If you don't look for them, I will. Make your decision." Luna rambled on, beginning to pace on the bedspread.  
"Luna... let's save the debate until I get to the hideout. I'll see you there. Moon out." she said, cutting off the cat before she could continue to babble.  
Sighing, the tuskino senshi replaced the communicator in her sub- space pocket and pulled out the P.W.M. The palm-pilot started to beep and a window opened, displaying the words "I DON'T LIKE IT THERE...", generated by the machine itself. Serenity giggled, slowly walking into the forest. Wandering for a while, she eventually came upon a large grey rock emerging from the surrounding woodland. Imbedded into the smooth surface was a glass case containing a rare form of a dried orchid, the Moon orchid.  
Laying a delicate hand on the glass front of the container, she pulled out P.W.M with her free hand. "Hey P.W.M... can you do one more thing for me before we get inside? Then I promise I'll charge you up. Your batteries are almost low!" she says before smiling lightly. The screen flashed a silver before the conversation window's displayed letters changed to "What do you need, hime?"  
"The daily password..." she says, watching the glass case of the orchid open, displaying a hidden cord in the bottom of the container. Slowly unraveling the cord attached to the rock, she plugged it in to the slot in the bottom of P.W.M. Seven numbers cycled on the screen, each digit stopping when the accurate number was displayed.  
Seconds later, the rock split down the middle and the silver-haired princess wandered down the dirt tunnel, pausing to touch a glowing crystal imbedded in the dirt walls. Walking down the dimly illuminated stairway imbedded in the dirt she smiled, briefly pausing to touch her broach with one hand. Continuing walking as a large shimmer encompassed her form as her street clothes reappeared. Sighing, she tugged her purple fleece hoodie down over her form as she felt the weight of P.W.M in her palm. Smiling, she listened to the stomping of her black combat boots on the hard dirt surface as she endlessly walked down the stairs.  
Looking around, she spied the light at the end of the stairs and hiked up her ankle-length black skirt to run down the last few steps, the tails of her hair that fell from the buns on her head flowed behind her as she halted at the large door to the lower room. Laying a hand on the doorhandle, she pulled the bronze handle out and heard a click, then turned it and pushed the large door open.  
Sighing, the silver-haired girl wandered into the room, looking at the scattered furniture around the room, she slowly stumbled towards a overstuffed armchair. Collapsing in it's fluff, she sighs, looking at the machine in her hands. "Hey P.W.M? I've got a mission for you... Luna insists I need backup... so I need you to find my senshi..." she whispers quietly, staring at the screen.  
Words jumbled themselves on the tiny screen, forming the words "I thought you were opposed to the reinstating of your senshi? What happened?". Serenity sighed, curling her legs underneath her body as she perched on the large armchair.  
"Well... for once in my long lifetime... Luna's right. The youma are getting stronger... and although I can fight them myself... I just miss my friends. I've lived almost a thousand years with them and I'm not gonna stand another day without them! You have to find them!" she says, dropping P.W.M into her lap. Still looking at the screen, Serenity watched words form.  
"Ok... so which senshi?" the machine asked, a simple question leading to minutes of debate from the girl. After minutes, Serenity sighed.  
"Mercury. Ami-chan and I could help to find my other senshi... to take some effort off you. So will you find Ami-chan?" She quipped, trying to win the palm over.  
"Fine..." was displayed and a humming noise emitted as numbers cycled the screen under the words "Searching Dimension Number:". After a couple minutes, a map of a world similar to earth was displayed with a flashing blue dot on one of the Japanese islands. Displayed was the words "Dimension Number 345312211, Senshi: Mercury".  
"Save that data, P.W.M. We'll act on that tomorrow morning... meanwhile I'm exhausted and you need a charge" She said, plugging the machine into the charger as she slowly fell asleep on the overstuffed chair.  
  
Well that's it for the first chapter of my story. Please R&R!  
  
AbbessRowena 


End file.
